


PIG BUTTS & MOUSES

by otomiyatickles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chasing, DJ Otabek Altin, Flirting, M/M, Public Tickling, Size Difference, Teasing, Tickling, punishment tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Yuri visits Otabek at his DJ-job and messes around a bit when they are chilling in the staff room. Things escalate, for the worst.





	PIG BUTTS & MOUSES

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 26/7/'17.  
> Prompt: “And why exactly is ‘pig butts’ in your search history?”

"Yura. This here’s backstage, for _staff_ only.” Yuri looked up as Otabek entered the room. The blond was casually sitting on one of the luxury couches, sipping from some non-alcoholic juice while looking all badass with his sunglasses and trendy outfit.

“I know. That’s why I’m here. Because you’d be here, Mr. DJ,” Yuri told his boyfriend, and he took off his sunglasses to flash Otabek a sexy smile. Otabek chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“How did you even get here...” he sighed, and he walked over towards him and leaned in to give him a kiss.

“The guy who’s playing right now let me in earlier when it was still your turn. Will you rock some more tonight? I wanna watch,” Yuri said, and Otabek sat down next to him and took his laptop out of his bag.

“Yeah. Got some things to prepare,” Otabek said, and he sat down next to Yuri with his laptop in his lap. Yuri immediately climbed over him like an over-affectionate kitten, leaning over his shoulder while rubbing his cheek against his neck.

“Like what?” Yuri asked, obviously distracting Otabek since it took him ages to just open his internet browser and go to google.

“Things. Track list, stuff. Y’know,” Otabek muttered, blushing a little, and Yuri smirked.

“Ahh~ DJ-stuff. Sure, go ahead.” But he kept watching with him. Otabek was browsing some through his Google, looking up songs and other things while Yuri half-listened to the partly muted music noises that came from outside the room. 

The noises got louder when two more people entered the room, but Yuri kept his focus on Otabek’s laptop screen. Song names, all kinds of song names. Otabek clicked his search history to look for something when Yuri poked his shoulder.

“Hey, Beka. And why exactly is ‘pig butts’ in your search history?” he asked, and Otabek shot him a glance before looking back at his laptop.

“Isn’t,” was the short reply, but Yuri nodded and stole the mouse from him, scrolling back up and hovering over the words with the cursor.

“Right here. Mr. Otabek Altin has googled ‘Pig Butts’ on July 18th at 10:24 p.m. Do explain,” Yuri said with a sassy smile, and he held the mouse away when Otabek tried to take it back. A sigh came from the older male.

“Yura, not now,” he said, but Yuri twirled the mouse in his hand and looked over at Otabek’s club colleagues.

“Yeah guys, why would Beka google ‘pig butts’?” Yuri asked, holding Otabek’s fancy wireless laptop mouse close. The other guys in their leather jackets and with their fancy hairstyles snickered and one of them shrugged.

“I didn’t google ‘pig butts’, Yura give back or I’ll get angry,” Otabek warned, but Yuri only howled playfully and rolled onto his stomach, pressing the mouse between him and the couch.

“Yes you diiiid. Let’s see, July 18th... wasn’t that at home, last week? I don’t remember. Hmm... Guys, is there a song called pig butts?” Yuri asked the others in the staff room, again, and meanwhile Otabek groaned and tried to pry him off the couch. Yuri was persistent though and not cooperating in the slightest.

“Not that I know of,” the taller of the two said, and the other guy with his wannabe afro-hairstyle laughed loudly. Meanwhile Yuri was still wrestling on the couch with Otabek, who had put his laptop away so he could try to claim his mouse back by force.

“Maybe he meant  _big butts_. Altin, do you like big butts?” they said jokingly, and started to sing:

 _“He likes big butts and he cannot lie!”_ Otabek blushed at this, totally unamused of having become the subject of some stupid butt- talk like this, thanks to his dorky boyfriend, and Yuri did not feel sorry for bringing it up at all.

“Eeeehh you like big butts Beka?” Yuri joined the others with the lame jokes and they sang together. He wiggled his ass into the air as a form of dance, but then he shrieked when Otabek switched to pinching his butt in response - which, obviously, tickled like hell. A dark imaginary shadow was on his lover’s face. Aiaiaii. That only meant one thing: tickle monster provoked.

“Nononoooo!” Abort mission! Yuri tried to flee but Otabek pried at his body some more, tickling him and making him yelp out loud. Too late.

“Gyahaha! HAha- first tell me! Bekaha!” he laughed, stubbornly holding the mouse away, but Otabek continued to tickle him with that stoic face. Another person entered the staff room, a lady dancer and she smirked.

“Well well Altin, is that your boyfriend?” she asked, and the afro- guy laughed.

“Naaahh, Altin prefers  _big_  butts, doesn’t he!?” Yuri was too busy laughing to be bothered about the indirect small butt- insult, but with the door open behind the lady he saw a chance and suddenly darted off the couch.

“And there they go,” one of the guys laughed, and their laughing voices was the last Yuri heard before he was surrounded by loud music from the club. Oh  _shit_ , he thought as he looked at the mouse in his hand. He was still having his boyfriend’s laptop mouse,  _lol_!  Also,  _bigger shit_ , he thought as he looked over his shoulder and could see Otabek chase after him through the crowd. Said boyfriend was coming this way, and he looked fuuuurious! 

“Aaaahh nonono!” Yuri pushed himself through the mass. The music was deafening, he couldn’t hear anything that told him how far behind Otabek was, so it was a huge shock when the latter caught up already. Damn he was fast.

“Ahh!” Yuri felt how his arm was grabbed and he got dragged out of the crowd, off the dance floor and towards the corner of the club.

“Woah,” he panted as he stared at Otabek’s evil smirking face. The vengeful Kazakh then leaned in and Yuri shivered when his breath and the vibration of his lips tickled his ear as he spoke:

“You may be regretting pulling off that prank now.” Which prank? Stealing his mouse? Giving him a butt-reputation? Yuri had no time to wonder about it because Otabek was back to invading his body with crawling fingers that were creeping under his shirt, and Yuri’s eyes bulged out in surprise.

“AAA- B-Beka!” This was strange. The music in this club was  _so_  loud. He couldn’t hear his own voice! Otabek tickled and tickled him, and Yuri trembled and had trouble keeping his composure.

The demanding touch of the fingers already became unbearable. Yuri lunged forward and gasped, shaking when the squeezing, scratching and wiggling of those cold fingers on his bare torso began to feel unbearable already.

“HAHaha I s-swear to Gohohod! Stahahap!” This was reaaally strange. Feeling how he was letting out such noises, making attempts at speaking, and being unable to hear himself. Weird! Which probably also meant that Otabek wasn’t hearing any of his laughter or pleas. No one else was hearing him, this was just a case of Yuri suffering from the sensations and no one who heard or noticed. Well fuck.

“Alright alright ahahahalright! I’ll g-give it bahahack!” Yuri was quick to give up and he held up the mouse to return it to his tickle monster- boyfriend. Otabek probably didn’t hear his surrendering words, and he also barely noticed that Yuri was trying to give the mouse back. He simply grabbed the hand that was clenching the little device and pinned it above Yuri’s head, making the tiny guy panic incredibly.

“BEKA! Nohohoooo!” he screamed, but the music was still louder. Pfff. Yuri  _hated_  clubs. If they could just turn down the volume so Otabek could fucking hear his pleas and realize he was taking it too faaaa- oh no!

“Eyaahahah not thahahat! Don’t you dahahare!” Yuri cried when his other hand got pinned above his head as well, leaving his torso completely exposed. Otabek’s free hand clawed at his ribcage, his sides, fingers danced all over his stomach and  _damn_. His armpits. Not his armpits! Yuri felt tears pricking in his eyes, his throat was burning from crying out unheard pleas for help and from exploding with laughter that reached no one’s ears, not even his own.

“AHAHAh!” Shaking his head, his blond hair was sticking to his teary and sweaty face, and the disco lights were becoming a mere blur to him. Sometimes he’d catch a glimpse of the evil look on Otabek’s face, and that was not exactly what you could call encouraging. Holy shit, this was the last time Yuri would provoke Beka-darling at his parttime DJ-job. Very. Last. Time.

“Beka! C-can’t breathe!” he gasped. Well of course he didn’t hear that either. Otabek’s fingers that kept brushing against his outstretched armpit sent tingles through his entire body. Yuri wanted to thrash around, to kick and to struggle, but Otabek had his arms pinned so high above his head that he was forced to stretch out entirely and was almost lifted off the floor. Barely any room for struggles.

“Yes ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready to  _rock_!?” Yuri was too much out of breath to grab this chance of a music-pause while the current DJ spoke some words to the crowd. Before he knew it the noise was back again.

“Staaahhp!” No reaction, nothing but his own body that kept suffering from those torturous sensations.

Their eyes finally locked again and Yuri tried to plead with his eyes.

“I’m dyihihing Beka! S-stop tickling!” he whined, shaking his head with begging eyes. This had escalated in the worst way possible. Yuri’s muscles were aching and his body was burning. Hot from laughter, adrenaline, also... There was another sensation...

He gasped when Otabek grabbed one of his legs and lifted it, forcing it to wrap around Otabek’s waist and Yuri’s eyes widened when Otabek grinded into him, confirming that sensation. Yeah right, Otabek was a perverted sadist and Yuri was a masochist. Best couple ever: they were both getting  _so_  turned on here. 

“NO! BEKAahaha!” Yuri roared furiously through his helpless laughter when Otabek used this position to tickle his inner thigh, close to his crotch. Daaamn. Otabek made a grinding move again and Yuri’s breath hitched. He could feel their arousals brushing together through their pants, this was bad. 

The dancing and drinking people around them didn’t notice anything. Neither did Yuri notice when and  _how_  Otabek had managed to lift his other leg. 

Yuri was now floating mid-air, pressed against the wall, still in that God forsaken corner of the club. His legs were wrapped around Otabek’s waist, his arms were free now and wrapped around his neck. Oh, and they were kissing.

“Hmhh - Altin~” Yuri purred, still panting from his earlier ticklish onslaught, and he gasped when Otabek scribbled his fingers down his back. Yuri made a few riding moves, dry-humping his devil boyfriend sensually while he kept shaking and laughing since those merciless hands would - not - stop -  _tickling_  him! 

After another kiss, Yuri buried his face in the crook of Otabek’s neck, and that was when - after what felt like ages - he heard him speak again. 

“That other night,” Otabek breathed in his ear and continued with a husky voice:

“After I tickled you. Ate you,  _spanked_  you,” he growled, and Yuri felt himself throb with desire now.

“I thought your cute little ass looked like a pig butt. So  _pink_ ,” Otabek growled, and Yuri moaned when Otabek groped his ass. Oh right, this was all about the pig butts.

“I googled for reference,” Otabek muttered in his ear, and Yuri scrunched up his shoulder at the ticklish whispers and giggled. His silly silly dork of a boyfriend. He leaned further in to talk back, partly distracted by Otabek’s hips that kept making those perfect riding moves that caused some certain friction of their sexes.

“A _pig butt_? Seriously?” he whispered, and he playfully bit Otabek’s neck. One hand gripped his hair and pulled his head closer and he licked his ear.

“Just you wait until we get home. I’d like to see  _your_  butt piggified then,” he said, chuckling at his own use of vocabulary. Otabek made a sexy growling noise and Yuri mewled when the merciless tickles were back.

“Not so fast Plisetsky. I get to be the one to make up the rules, and when we get home,  _you_  are in for it. I will be even worse than I was just now~” Yuri clinged onto him as he was tickled some more, and he threw his head back. Otabek was a beast. Worse than just now, was that even possible? 

“Juhuhust you wait!” he giggled in Otabek’s ear, his body weakening from the relentless tickling.

“Next will be DJ Altin rocking this night one more time. Ladies and gentlemen, DJ Altin! Otabek, the floor is yours!” 

Oh. First, Yuri thought he wasn’t going. He got some more rough tickles until he thought he would faint, but then Otabek stepped back from the wall, Yuri’s legs unwrapped from his waist and he was reunited with the floor. 

“Well then, rock it babe,” Yuri panted, and he leaned closer and reached past him so he could shove the laptop mouse in Otabek’s back pocket. Otabek smirked, picked him up one more time and kissed him sexily before putting him back down.

“That I will. And I will rock  _you_  and your pig butt when we get home. Just you wait,” he said, and he winked before walking away - with his huge ass boner - HA. 

Well Yuri was the one to suffer from merciless tickling, but at least he got a part of his revenge by having a totally turned on Otabek taking care of the music while he probably wished to be in bed with him. Yuri’s heart and dick throbbed with desire. Oh he could not waaaait...!


End file.
